


Обмен любезностями

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Newt Scamander, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: В обмен на сотрудничество Ньют всегда был готов предложить всё, что потребуется, включая себя. Но он не предполагал, что в случае с обскуром это будет даже приятно.





	Обмен любезностями

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: дарк!Ньют, ООС, тентакли, ксенофилия, альтернативное развитие событий второго фильма

На чердаке пахло пылью. Солнце уже почти зашло, и углы заполнила темнота. На секунду Ньюту показалось, что она шевелится, как живая, но затем он разглядел человеческую фигуру. Блеснули глаза.

— Криденс? Это ты?

Конечно, это был он, Ньют проследил за ним от самого цирка. Проникающий сквозь чердачное окно свет уходил, его едва хватало, чтобы рассмотреть друг друга. Криденс поглядывал исподлобья, мрачный, настороженный — вот-вот бросится, укусит; выступил немного вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть, и остановился, снова замер. Выражение лица было в точности как тогда, в метро. Может, чуть менее испуганное — уже понял, что другой волшебник ему навредить не сможет, что он сам опаснее любого зверя. Ньют осторожно поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен — палочку убрал заранее, — и очень медленно сделал шаг навстречу.

— Криденс, я пришёл поговорить. — Голос чуть дрогнул, и Ньют перевёл дыхание, стараясь успокоиться. Главное, не выдать раньше времени свои настоящие намерения — свои настоящие чувства, восхищение этим уникальным волшебным существом, желание прикоснуться, и не только в буквальном, но в переносном смысле, узнать его ближе. Сейчас, по крайней мере, никто не сможет помешать их разговору. — Я хочу предложить свою помощь.

Он сразу понял, что сделал ошибку. Темнота за спиной Криденса всё-таки оказалась живой — вздыбилась, расползлась вокруг. Мгновение, и он уже стоял рядом, ближе чем в паре шагов.

— Нет. Ты охотился на меня. Думал, я не замечу?

Вопрос был явно риторический, но Ньют всё же собирался ответить — не оправдываться, конечно, это бесполезно, но можно попробовать Криденса переубедить. В этот момент что-то толкнуло его в спину. Он попытался обернуться — и понял, что не может сдвинуться. Темнота, затопившая пол вокруг, поднималась по ногам, удерживая его на месте; стоило чуть дёрнуться, и она резво поползла вверх, разделяясь на отдельные полосы, похожие сперва на ленты с неровными краями, затем на щупальца. Три или четыре остались плоскими, как бурые водоросли, но остальные на глазах приобретали объём. Ньют вскинул руки.

— Послушай, это вовсе не обязательно...

Над головой и по сторонам повисли другие щупальца, крупные, слегка шевелящиеся. Некоторые словно целили в лицо. Ньют выхватил палочку, чтобы поставить щит, чтобы отразить хотя бы первый удар и потянуть время, но обскур оказался быстрее. Бесформенный поток захлестнул руку, совершенно её обездвижив; одно из щупалец вырвало палочку, и та исчезла в дымных клубах. Темнота потекла вниз по руке, заползая в рукав, под рубашку... Секунда — и руки перестали слушаться, сами собой упали.

— Ты уже обещал мне помочь. — Голос рвался, как звук в неисправном проигрывателе. — Ничего хорошего не вышло. И я был так зол... И сейчас тоже.

Пальто начинало соскальзывать с плеч. Очевидно, чем-то оно помешало Криденсу, раз от него пришлось избавиться. Дым уже превратился в чёрный песок, который Ньют видел в Нью-Йорке, плотный, вполне материальный; заполнил пространство вокруг, словно пытаясь заключить его в кокон.

Наверное, следовало испугаться, но Ньют чувствовал скорее нечто сродни эйфории. Чужая магия растекалась по коже, сплетаясь в тонкие щупальца, слишком бережные для ревущего монстра, каким был обскур в прошлый раз. Их прикосновения казались почти нежными. К выражению настороженности на лице Криденса примешивалось что-то ещё, какой-то странный интерес.

— Собираешься выместить злость на мне? — со смущённой улыбкой спросил Ньют. Любопытство оказалось сильнее осторожности. В очередной раз.

Темнота, сгустившаяся под ногами, хлынула вверх, стиснула, мешая даже дышать; тонкое щупальце обвилось вокруг шеи, сжалось на верхнем витке, заставляя задрать подбородок.

— Приму это за «да», — произнёс Ньют одними губами.

— Не играй со мной. — Лицо Криденса было так близко, словно он собирался Ньюта поцеловать, но завеса, повисшая между ними, мешала разглядеть выражение глаз. — Так, как нужно, у тебя не выходит. И твоё сердце бьётся слишком часто.

Ньют выдавил ещё одну улыбку, и щупальце предостерегающе нажало на горло, словно говоря — оставь слова при себе. Масса песка всколыхнулась, окатила спину, узкими потоками перехлестнула через плечи, будто обхватывая настоящими руками, соединившимися на груди. Она была тёплой и осязаемой, потрескивала, как настоящий песок в бурю. По рукам, по ногам, вдоль позвоночника словно искры пробегали. Ньют чуть наклонил голову, прислушался, заинтригованный реакцией собственного тела на эти полуиллюзорные прикосновения. Должно быть, что-то в этой магии...

На секунду он провалился в настоящую темноту. Щупальце на горле резко разжалось, и он смог вдохнуть, немного прийти в себя. Попытался вырваться — рискнул, только чтобы подразнить Криденса, всё ещё помня, что благоразумнее было бы не делать этого. Не прогадал — по рукам и ногам стремительно зазмеились щупальца, перекрещиваясь, на лодыжках обвивая друг друга, чтобы образовать кандалы, фиксируя запястья; потянули в стороны — удивительно аккуратно, не причинив никакого вреда. Они были толстыми и гибкими и с лёгкостью удерживали неподвижные конечности. Теперь пошевелиться Ньют не сумел бы при всём желании. Словно канатами опутали, только живыми, чуть пульсирующими почти в такт дыханию. Любопытный опыт. Очень чувственный. И... разнообразный. Он бросил взгляд вниз и убедился, что ему не показалось — по внутренней стороне бедра, натягивая ткань, вверх скользнул ещё один «канат». Для обскура, меняющего форму, как дым и вода, одежда не могла стать серьёзным препятствием. В этом было своё очарование.

Пожалуй, стоило надеть не такие узкие брюки.

Оно протиснулось внутрь будто бы без усилий, бесцеремонно, и на мгновение Ньют пожалел, что не удрал вовремя. Но только на мгновение. Песок обнимал его, дразня наэлектризованными потоками всё тело, удерживая распяленным, насаженным на «булавку», как веретеница под стеклом коробки, и это было бы даже несколько унизительно — если бы не возбуждало так сильно, так ярко, едва ли не до потери самоконтроля. Этому существу не требовалось дожидаться согласия, Ньют позволил бы ему всё и даже больше. Что угодно, чтобы перетянуть его на свою сторону.

По животу, нырнув под ремень, прошлись тонкие щупальца с твёрдыми кончиками, напоминающие пальцы, и Ньют, довольно вздохнув, подумал, что плата будет не так уж велика. Скорее наоборот, за такое обращение он ещё останется Криденсу должен.

— После этого ты меня выслушаешь? — шепнул он, рассеянно улыбаясь.

Показалось, или за завесой действительно сверкнули человеческие глаза?

Плоские щупальца вздёрнули его выше, почти освободив от сжимающей массы, и ловко, как проворные руки, стали стягивать жилет. Уже через несколько секунд тот отправился куда-то в угол. Пара щупалец дёрнула в разные стороны воротник рубашки, так что пуговицы отлетели до половины. Ньют, в общем, понимал, для чего существо это делает — человек без одежды чувствует себя особенно беззащитным перед незнакомцем. Ньют, впрочем, себя таковым не чувствовал, нагота его не смущала. К тому же по степени воздействия это вряд ли могло сравниться с щупальцем в заднице.

Оно как раз двинулось, неторопливо, на удивление осторожно. В такой позе это было даже приятно. Ньют невольно вскинул бёдра; сжался, чтобы усилить ощущения, но оно отреагировало слишком резко — дёрнулось в глубину, буквально вонзаясь, потом назад и снова вглубь. И оно стало толще, уже отчётливо распирало. Остановилось. Не уменьшилось, но как будто стало немного мягче. Ньют облизнул губы. Несмотря на боль, это всё ещё возбуждало.

Масса снова обволокла со спины, потянула, погружая в себя. Тонкие щупальца вернулись под рубашку, полностью оплели торс; они шевелились, как живые, змейками переползали по рёбрам, и бархатистая поверхность будто поглаживала кожу. Кончики нажимали на живот; дразняще трогали соски, свивались вокруг, мягко стискивали. Воспринималось это как ласка. «Пальцы» обхватили член, сжались, и Ньют со стоном толкнулся в это подобие руки. Существо, как ни странно, послушно продолжило, почти сразу найдя нужный ритм, так что болезненные спазмы сменились острым удовольствием. Щупальце внутри снова задвигалось, более грубо, сильно; потом стало покачиваться, скорее растягивая, чем трахая. Еле заметное бледное пятно в нависшей сверху массе стало чётче, будто Криденс всматривался сквозь толщу песка. Ньют бросил на него взгляд и прикрыл глаза. В каком-то смысле его возбуждало и ощущение безликости существа, его безличности — больше, чем мысль, что за этой материей прячется человек. Отдаваться чистой магии — в этом было что-то захватывающее.

Магические оковы немного ослабли, и пальцы Ньюта сами собой сжались на подвернувшемся тонком щупальце. Трепетало оно как настоящее. В этом коконе из песка было так жарко... Или казалось? Если бы он заранее знал, чем обернётся встреча, то пришёл бы намного раньше. Он попытался отвлечься, размышляя, почему существо так легко переключилось, отозвалось на мимолётно проявленное желание, но мысли рассыпались от каждого толчка, вновь и вновь, и он сдался, погрузился в ощущения полностью. В сексе с любым другим существом, живым, обладающим плотью и относительно постоянной формой, так раствориться не получалось, и он, почти забыв о своей первоначальной цели, беззастенчиво наслаждался неожиданными преимуществами обскура. Другой случай может и не представиться.

Когда щупальце внутри ещё увеличилось, сумбур в голове сменился тишиной. Ньют не смог бы сейчас ухватить и обрывок мысли. «Канаты» на ногах разжались, превращаясь обратно в ленты, и только поэтому он уловил, что уже почти лежит на спине и, кажется, почти на полу. И это было совершенно неважно. Пока обскур обволакивал его до кончиков пальцев и ритм был почти идеальным, остальное не имело значения. Ньют вскинул руки, стремясь обнять своего бестелесного партнёра, и сперва ощутил лишь послушно прильнувший к нему подвижный сгусток материи, но затем проступило и нечто более осязаемое, подобие тела. От прикосновения настоящей руки к щеке и к шее помутилось в глазах.

Человек бы его не удержал. Ньют выгнулся, задыхаясь, хватая воздух пополам с песком — ненастоящим, исчезающим на губах; в отчаянной попытке угнаться за удовольствием, которое вдруг показалось ему недостаточным, приподнял бёдра, показывая, что может принять глубже, и стиснул объятия, прижал существо к себе. Ощутил тёплые, человеческие губы — почему-то на щеке, и чуть повернулся, поймал их своими; подразнил, буквально заставив проникнуть языком в собственный рот, и для верности придержал Криденса за волосы, чтобы тот не смог отстраниться раньше времени.

Он долго пытался отдышаться. Обскур по-прежнему клубился вокруг, сплетаясь в причудливые фигуры и расползаясь обратно в полотна, затем постепенно замедлился и практически застыл. Криденс нависал сверху, вглядываясь в глаза; его тело, насколько можно было видеть, всё ещё перетекало в пыльную материю. Тонкая взвесь осела, разошлась в полотне.

— Ты не из пугливых.

Ньют застенчиво улыбнулся — и по скептическому, чуть насмешливому выражению лица понял, что с этим существом обычные уловки всё-таки не работают.

— Да, не буду отрицать. — Усмехнувшись в ответ, он расслабленно откинул голову на плотное, неторопливо колеблющееся полотно обскура. Если не оглядываться на боль — парень явно перестарался, вряд ли у него до того был подобный опыт, — чувствовал он себя неописуемо довольным. Это было слишком хорошо для наказания. — Чаще всего риск себя оправдывает. — Он провёл пальцами по изгибу застывшей рядом с лицом волны, и та отделилась от общей массы, снова превращаясь в щупальце. — А ты умнее, чем хочешь казаться, да?

— Возможно. — Криденс вдруг поморщился. — Пока что мне это не особо помогает.

— Проиграть достойному сопернику не стыдно, — попытался утешить Ньют. Он действительно так считал и слегка удивился, когда материя стиснула его, сковала, едва не выдавливая из лёгких воздух. Глаза Криденса сузились.

— И себя ты причисляешь к достойным?

— Не злись. — Ньют почти по привычке улыбнулся, рассеянно думая, что это, возможно, самый странный посткоитальный разговор в его жизни. Торговаться с расчётливыми дельцами было проще. — В первую очередь, я не собираюсь становиться твоим противником. — Он прикусил губу, но смешок всё же вырвался наружу. — Особенно после такого.

Криденс скривил губы — какие же у него губы, только ослеплённый любовью к себе нарцисс не увлёкся бы такой красотой хоть на секунду, — но полотна ослабил.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — Он сильнее сдвинул и без того постоянно нахмуренные брови. — Если скажешь, что хотел помочь — раздавлю.

Ньют сомневался, что он сможет выполнить угрозу — слишком человечный, предыдущие эксцессы, судя по всему, были случайностью, — но испытывать его терпение не хотел. С этим созданием нужно обращаться мягче, не стоит с ходу настраивать его против себя.

— Я могу тебе помочь. Согласись, это немного другое. — Он устроился поудобнее, демонстрируя, что никуда не торопится. Расслабляться в объятиях обскура оказалось так легко и приятно; Ньют поймал себя на мысли, что вовсе не против повторить. Может, позже, когда боль утихнет. — И если ты настаиваешь на откровенности, можем не тратить время на игры и просто договориться.

— Соглашение? — Криденс приподнял брови. — Ты действительно предлагаешь мне сделку?

— Для тебя это внове? — не удержался Ньют.

Пожалеть о своём выпаде он не успел — вместо того чтобы опять вспылить, Криденс кивнул и, распустив оковы из материи, приподнялся. Ньют осторожно сел. Обскур, клубящийся вокруг, как будто стал меньше в объёме, но не плотнее. Ньют потрепал щупальце, обвивающее ногу, как сделал бы с одним из своих подопечных, подставляющим голову или холку, и оно разжалось, стекло в сторону, растворяясь в общей массе.

— Если ты вернёшь мне палочку, я смогу немного привести себя в порядок. И мы поговорим.

Криденс какое-то время смотрел на него с явным сомнением, но затем в серых клубах возникла светлая черта. Полоска материи, бережно обхватывая палочку на манер ленты, стягивающей свиток, опустила её к Ньюту.

— Спасибо. — Он снова улыбнулся, теперь уже совершенно искренне. Похоже, это существо знает, как следует обращаться с магическими предметами. Обнадёживает. — Подожди пару минут.

Какой-то частью сознания он ещё ждал удара в спину — или побега, это было бы даже рациональнее. Но Криденс лишь молча наблюдал за ним, отступив в угол, где виднелось что-то вроде гнезда; терпеливо выслушивал, пока он излагал свои мысли насчёт сотрудничества; и почти спокойно говорил сам.

— Будет ещё одно условие. Возможно, главное. Ты поможешь мне вытащить из цирка Нагини.

— Как будет угодно, — согласился Ньют. Маледикты в сферу его интересов не входили, он никогда не занимался проклятиями, особенно такими серьёзными, но раз уж для Криденса это так важно... Кроме того, если в цирке есть редкие твари, их тоже можно будет забрать.

— Сейчас? — Криденс снова выглядел напряжённым. — Мне удалось узнать адрес женщины, которая может быть моей настоящей матерью. Мы планировали сбежать и продолжить поиски — нанести визит — вместе.

— Если хочешь. — Ньют проверил замки чемодана и выпрямился. — Но я сделаю это сам. Сперва только спрячу тебя в безопасном месте. Не знаю, как в другие дни, но сегодня за тобой следил не только я.

Криденс посмотрел на него недоверчиво; ненадолго задумался и с досадой поджал губы.

— Возможно. Тебя я узнал, но незнакомые лица мог и не заметить. А что насчёт визита к той женщине?

— Посмотрим. Я же обещал, что помогу, в том числе и в твоих поисках. Но сначала избавимся от «хвоста». Ты...

С крыши донёсся какой-то звук. Оба подняли головы.

— Там кто-то есть. — Ньют нащупал в кармане рукоять палочки. — Видимо, поняли, что за тобой пришёл конкурент, и примчались сами.

— Конкурент? — Криденс скривил губы. Весьма похоже на усмешку. — Самокритично.

Ньют смущённо улыбнулся. Кажется, возле выхода на крышу раздались шаги, и он поспешно подхватил чемодан.

— Так ты, говоришь, уже путешествовал через портключ?

— Да, вместе с цирком.

— Отлично, — Ньют протянул руку с чемоданом, — значит, я без проблем смогу тебя перенести.

«Улица Монморанси», подумал он. Вывеска на углу, на некотором расстоянии от нужного дома, которую он приметил заранее, моментально встала перед глазами. Криденс помедлил, словно ещё сомневался, но всё же взял его за руку. Дверь распахнулась, как раз когда они прыгнули. У человека, который успел заглянуть внутрь, были светлые волосы и разного цвета глаза.


End file.
